


Jealous?

by thesaltydragon, UnfortunatelySux



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Confessions, Getting Together, Jealousy, M/M, boys being friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 15:25:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14917902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesaltydragon/pseuds/thesaltydragon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnfortunatelySux/pseuds/UnfortunatelySux
Summary: Request from hidarkidarian. Jeremy and Jared bond as they try to make Michael and Evan jealous.





	Jealous?

Michael smiled as his phone pinged, drawing his attention. He had been telling Jeremy about some weird documentary he had watched a couple days ago, but the notification caused him to cut off. He picked up the device, his smile widening as he read the text from his friend Evan. They hadn't met all that long ago, but had hit it off instantly. 

Jeremy frowned. “What’s more important than telling me how AI is gonna take over _mid sentence_?” 

“Huh?” Michael blinked as his thumb hit send. “Oh, sorry, Evan texted me.”

“Hm,” Jeremy grunted. “Text you a lot, does he?”

Michael nodded, dropping his phone to the side. “He prefers texting because it's less stressful, y’know? Anyway, where was I?”

“I dunno, your new friend is a little more intriguing than the same argument against robots we’ve had since the 1900s.” Jeremy smiled. He was glad Michael was making friends, even if he did get a tiny bit jealous. 

Michael quirked an eyebrow. “Oh yeah? You and Evan's friend hit it off the other day, didn't you?”

“Who, Jared? I dunno, he seemed a little eccentric.”

Michael nodded. “But you two talked for quite a while.”

“He had a lot to say.”

“About?”

“I dunno, Evan? He likes computers. But his fashion sense is...worse than mine.” Jeremy shuddered. 

Michael smiled a bit. “I like how you dress. It's endearing.”

“Thanks.” Jeremy sighed. “You didn’t set me and that Jared guy up so you and Evan could go out, did you?”

“What?” That threw Michael off. “No? Wait– are you- do you _want_ to date Jared?”

Jeremy scoffed. “No! Not my type.”

Michael internally let out a sigh of relief. “Ah. What is your type, anyway?”

“Big soft guys and passionate girls,” Jeremy answered easily. 

Michael gulped. “Big soft guys?”

“Y-Yeah? Problem?” Jeremy was a little red. 

“N-No, no problem. But, uh, you don't really know any big soft guys, do you?”

“I dunno, maybe I do.” Jeremy blinked. Michael really couldn’t be that oblivious, could he?

“Hm,” Michael needed to recheck their friend group. Did they know any guys fitting that description? “Oh, Evan was asking if we wanted to come over by the way. His mom made a bunch of food for a work thing and they have lots of leftovers so he's inviting us and Jared over.”

Jeremy was listening. “Free food?”

“Yeah! Fun times and good eats.”

“With Evan and Jared and Evan’s mom?” Jeremy didn’t like big events, but this seemed small enough. 

“I mean, yeah,” Michael shrugged. “I'll drive?”

“You know what? Sure, I’m down.” Jeremy smiled. 

“Rad!” Michael got to his feet, pulling Jeremy up with him. 

Jeremy laughed. “Let’s go!”

————

Evan was setting the table carefully. He was wary of visitors, no matter how friendly they were. The lack of expensive plates and china would hopefully not make his family come off as poor, even if they were. 

Jared shuffled up behind Evan, clapping a hand on his shoulder. “Hey!”

Evan nearly dropped the silverware in his hands. “Jeez–” He sighed. “Hi, Jared.”

“Did you get word back from those other two? Are they coming?”

“Oh, yeah! Um, Michael messaged me. They’re on their way.” Evan went back to laying out the forks. 

“Cool,” Jared hummed. “Where's Heidi?”

“She’s trying to find something to wear,” Evan said, sighing. “She thinks she has to dress up to meet my friends. Like it’s a special occasion.” He tried not to sound sad. 

Jared shrugged. “So she's excited, there's nothing wrong with that! She just wants them to like her, y’know. Putting in effort and such.”

“I know, but she’s acting like she’s never seen me make a friend before,” Evan murmured. 

Jared lightly bumped Evan's shoulder. “No offense, but it's not like it happens very often.”

“Hey! Alana’s my friend! I did that myself!”

“You did! And how did Heidi react to that?”

“She made me a cake.”

“Exactly.”

“You’re making me sad.”

Jared shook his head. “Don’t be sad! Get glad!”

“You’ve cured my depression,” Evan deadpanned. 

“Don't thank me, thank Glad Trash Bags.”

“This isn’t a commercial.”

Jared sighed. “Just trying to lighten the mood, buddy.”

“Sorry, I’m just anxious.” Evan finished the table. “You liked Jeremy, didn’t you?”

Jared blinked, but then nodded. “He seemed pretty cool, yeah.”

“Good, you can sit by him.”

Jared pouted, put off slightly. “What, don't wanna play footsie with me?”

“Not really, no. If I put you by a new person, you’re less likely to act up.” Evan set the napkins out.

Jared's pout didn't let up. “But–”

“No,” Evan said sternly. 

“Ugh, _fine_.” Jared huffed.

“Good.”

Jared wandered into the living room, settling down on the couch to sulk.

“Are you sulking in there?” Evan called. 

“No!” He didn't sound convincing. 

“Stop sulking.”

Jared scoffed. “I said I wasn't!”

“You say a lot of things.”

Jared pouted at the direction Evan's voice was coming from. “Rude.”

“Like that, which I know was a lie, because I’m just telling the truth.” Evan walked into the living room. 

Jared puffed his cheeks out. “How come telling the truth can't also be rude?”

“Because I’m me.” Evan sat in a chair next to the couch. 

“That doesn't seem like scientifically sound reasoning.”

“It is, trust me. My mom’s a nurse.”

Jared snorted. “Damn, I guess you're right then.”

“I know I am.” Evan finally smiled. 

Jared rolled his eyes. “Thanks, science man.”

“Whatever. They should be here soon. The food’ll get cold.” Evan fidgeted with his shirt. Although he’d met Michael and Jeremy before, he was nervous. Especially nervous about Jared acting up during dinner. 

Jared quirked an eyebrow. “You okay?”

“I’m fine.”

“You seem less than fine.”

“I’m always less than fine, which means I’m fine.”

Jared frowned slightly. “Yeah, I guess.”

“Don’t worry about me,” Evan said, sighing. 

“I always worry about you, Evan.”

“Then take a break, that sounds exhausting.”

Jared shrugged. “It's a living.”

“You need to retire.”

“Nah.”

“Fine. It’s on you then.” Evan crossed his arms. Finally, Heidi came out from the hallway and began fixing the food. Evan didn’t say anything. 

————-

Michael pulled up into Evan's driveway, smiling at Jeremy. “You ready?”

Jeremy shrugged. “I dunno, I guess. Free food is free food, yeah?”

Michael nodded. “Right.” he stepped out of the car, waiting for Jeremy to join him before heading up to the front door.

Jeremy hopped out, making sure the door closed behind him. “Now or never.”

Michael rolled his eyes. “It's not that bad, Jere. They're good people.”

“I know,” Jeremy sighed. “I mean, I think I know. Jared was a little...honest.”

“Meaning?”

“He’s blunt about my insecurities but I think it’s because he’s insecure too.”

Michael hummed. “Interesting. Maybe so.” He knocked on the door. “He does seem the type.”

Jeremy nodded. “Kinda sad.” He instantly backed behind Michael when the door opened, Evan behind it. 

“Oh, you’re, um, here!” Evan moved from the doorway to let them walk through. “Welcome.”

Michael smiled at him once he was inside. “Good to see you, Ev.” 

Evan gave him a little smile too. “Uh, you too. The, the kitchen is back here.” He led the two boys in past the living room where Jared was seated. 

Michael elbowed Jeremy's side lightly when he noticed Jared. “You should talk to him more,” he urged. “He seems like he could do with more people who listen.”

Jeremy looked over at Jared. “You think I’m a good listener?” Evan didn’t seem to hear them. 

Michael almost scoffed. “Totally, dude.”

Jeremy just shrugged as Evan broke off from them to talk to Jared. 

“They’re here, didn’t you want to say hello before dinner?” Evan crossed his arms in front of Jared. 

Jared quirked an eyebrow. “Are you gonna ignore me?”

“Why would I ignore you?”

Jared pouted. “That's what I'm wondering.”

“I-I’m confused, what?” Evan furrowed his eyebrows. 

Jared shook his head. “Nothing. I'm just paranoid, I guess.”

“Well, so am I, obviously. I mean, look at them.” Evan gestured to Michael and Jeremy waiting in the kitchen with Heidi. “They expect things of me. I’m the host!”

Jared pouted. “I can help, you know! I can be a host!”

“Can you? You won’t put a fake spider in the food?” Evan paused. “Again?”

“That was _one_ time and we were in middle school. I can help!”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes!”

“Thank god, please help me, I have no idea what I’m doing! Mom said this is my deal!” Evan sighed.

Jared chuckled, lightly punching Evan's arm. “You could've said something sooner.”

“I didn’t want you thinking I was pathetic.” Evan paused. “Any more pathetic,” he amended. 

“You aren't pathetic.”

“Hah. Help me get it settled.” Evan rushed to the kitchen, where Jeremy was trapped in a long handshake with Heidi. 

Jared grimaced. He would bring it up later. He followed, dropping an easy hand onto Jeremy's shoulder, freeing him from the handshake. “Hey, been a couple weeks, how are you?”

Jeremy jumped. “Oh, uh, yeah, I’m fine.” He cleared his throat. “How are you?” He added an awkward “Jared” to the end to let him know he remembered his name. 

Jared smiled warmly at Heidi, leading Jeremy away so they could talk without being rude. “Just trying to help Evan not have a heart attack. You doing okay with your boy toy? Gotten anywhere yet?”

If Jared was Michael, Jeremy would have shoved his hand over his mouth to shut him up. Instead, he gasped. “Quiet down! I’m not– I haven’t said anything to him. Yet! And he’s not a boy toy. Unlike Evan, huh?”

Jared snorted, grimacing. “Right, if only. He doesn't even want me sitting next to him.”

“Sheesh. Playing hard to get?” Jeremy laughed awkwardly, but stopped. “Uh, I’m sitting by Michael, right?”

Jared sighed. “By me, sorry. I dunno, Mike might be on the other side of you, though. I'm not the seating man.”

“Yay, lucky you. Get to sit next to Sir Sweats A Lot.” Jeremy instantly wanted to die.

Jared laughed. “Dude, it's fine. You should see how sweaty Evan gets. And I've had a crush on the guy for years. So.” He shrugged. “You seem like a good guy, Jeremy. I'm sure Ol’ Mike knows that.”

“I hope so,” Jeremy sighed. “Wait, why am I pouring my life out to you?”

Jared grinned. “My honest face?”

“You sure were honest the other day when the first thing you said to me was ‘you have acne’,” Jeremy muttered. 

Jared laughed awkwardly. “Sorry. I uh, got nervous.”

“Yeah, me too,” Jeremy admitted. “I, uh, don’t make friends a lot.”

Jared gave a crooked smile. “Yeah. Me neither. I tend to come off as a major asshole, usually.”

“Asshole? I don’t see it. Sure, you’re...honest, but we’ve established that.”

“Thanks. Maybe we can be friends? Like, properly rather than just awkward small talk sometimes. We can plot out ways to get that boy of yours to ask you out.” He laughed a bit.

“Right,” Jeremy said, blushing a little. “I-I don’t see why not, but Michael’s definitely not into me.”

Jared scoffed. “Buddy, trust me. That guy looks at you and sees the stars. He's way into you.”

“Yeah, right, you can’t even tell Evan looks at you like you saved his life.” Jeremy shrugged. 

Jared rolled his eyes. “Right, sure.”

Jeremy scoffed this time. “I mean it!”

Jared paused. “Hm. We'll see. I bet I can get Michael to ask you out by the end of the day.”

“Oh, yeah? What do you bet? I’ll double it about you and Evan.”

Jared's eyes narrowed. “$50.”

“I–” Jeremy blinked. “I have $3 and a gum wrapper…”

“Good enough!” Jared grabbed Jeremy's hand in a handshake. “Tonight's your lucky night. You're gonna get a man.”

“Wh–” Jeremy stammered again. “So are you!”

“Sure.” He dropped his arm over Jeremy's shoulders, leading him back into the fray where Evan and Michael were talking with Heidi.

Jeremy rejoined with Michael. “Hey,” he said, purely to start a conversation.

Jared didn't remove his arm. Michael didn't like that. 

“Hey!” Michael started, smiling a bit. “You two getting along, I see?”

“Maybe so,” Jeremy mumbled. “What’s for dinner?” He shifted under Jared’s arm. 

Jared smirked inwardly when he saw Michael's eyes lingering on his arm. He cleared his throat as he shifted to look at Evan in question. “That's a good question. What _is_ for dinner, dear sweet Hansens?”

Heidi said nothing, forcing Evan to be the host he was supposed to be. He coughed. “Uh, it’s nothing fancy, but my mom made homemade pizza? Like they do in Italy? Uh, no pork or anything, so–”

Jeremy smiled. Michael had been right about that. “You’re Jewish? I-I’m Jewish!”

Jared finally dropped his arm, mostly due to the fact the Jeremy was much taller than him and his arm was starting to hurt. “Woah, really? Nice!”

“Cool,” Evan joined in. He looked at Michael. “You too?”

Michael gave a crooked smile. “Nah. But it's cool. I know all the stuff from growing up with that guy.”

Jeremy’s smile turned sheepish. “I never could convert him.”

Michael laughed a bit. “Maybe if we get married I'll convert.”

Jeremy froze. “If we– M-Maybe, sure.”

Michael counted that as a win. Jared counted it as a partial win. Jared spoke up. “Food time?”

Evan jolted. “R-Right!” He scurried to the counter to retrieve the plates and food. 

“Uh, where are we sitting?” Jeremy asked in the meantime. 

Jared dropped down into the seat he had been instructed to sit on, patting the chair next to him. “Come, sweet Jeremiah.”

Michael thought his eye might have involuntary twitched.

Jeremy could work with this. He could win the bet this way. If he could just make Evan jealous. “Of course,” he said, smiling, plopping down on the chair next to Jared. 

Michael, unsurprisingly, chose the seat across from Jeremy.

Jared cheered internally, hoping that it meant Evan would sit across from him. Prime footsie real estate. For free.

Evan did so once he put the food on the table. “Um, help yourselves,” he permissed. 

Jeremy waited for someone to go first, but visibly moved his chair a slight bit closer to Jared’s. He hoped Evan—or even Michael at this point—noticed. 

Michael did. He _really_ didn't like that. He casually kicked his foot out, bumping Jeremy's leg. 

Jared pretended not to notice, instead grabbing a bit of food and chatting idly with Heidi, who had sat at the end of the table with Jared and Evan at her sides. 

Jeremy looked up as he grabbed some pizza. He gave Michael an innocent look to ask what the kick was for. 

Evan glanced up at Jared a few times and was relieved he was talking to Heidi instead of Jeremy. 

Michael blinked, quirking an eyebrow. Maybe he was overreacting. 

Jared leaned over when his conversation with Heidi lulled, whispering to Jeremy so the others couldn't hear. “I can't believe you're already getting footsie game. I was strictly prohibited from such acts.”

Jeremy kept his smile to himself. “Michael’s a physical person.” He shrugged. “It’s cute.”

Evan watched the two whisper and hoped it wasn’t about him. His face was already redder than ever. He didn’t need Jared spreading rumors, or worse, the truth. But he really didn’t care for Jared whispering to Jeremy at all. 

Michael, on the other hand, was carefully munching on his pizza, trying to be subtle when he continued to glance back at the pair of them every two seconds.

Jared smiled to himself. “You guys are cute together. You'll make a good couple.”

Jeremy shrugged again. “The way Evan’s looking at you makes me think you two would be better.”

Jared hummed softly. “That's the dream, ain't it?”

Michael subtly kicked Jeremy again.

Jeremy’s gaze shot up. “What are you doing that for?” he stage whispered. 

Michael pouted at him, not saying anything. 

Jared grinned, automatically turning to look at Evan.

Evan was glad he caught Jared’s eye. “What’cha talking about over there…?” 

Jared bit his lip, smiling. “Not much. This pizza's really good.”

Evan nodded. “Mom made it herself. Real buffalo mozzarella and everything.”

Jared turned to Heidi to give her his compliments before turning back to Evan. “This is fun, yeah?”

Evan shrugged. “I guess. Is Jeremy enjoying himself?”

“I'd say so. Are _you_ enjoying yourself?”

“I’ll live.”

Jared pouted, bumping Evan's leg. 

“No footsie,” Evan said automatically.

Jared pouted harder.

“I told you this beforehand.”

“Yeah,” Jared mourned. “You did.”

Evan sighed. At least Jared was talking to him now instead of Jeremy. He kicked his leg. 

Jared perked up, kicking him back in question.

Evan returned the favor and let himself smile a little. 

On the other side, Jeremy was watching Michael carefully. Was he jealous?

Michael tore off a piece of napkin, flicking it at Jeremy. “Pay attention to me.”

Jeremy threw it back. “I am! What’s up?”

Michael shrugged. “Gettin kinda buddy buddy with Jared, huh?”

Perfect. He did notice. Jeremy shrugged nonchalantly. “Mm, I dunno. He’s nicer than I thought.”

Michael hummed. “Oh yeah?”

“Cute too, huh?”

Michael straightened up. “ _Oh_?”

That struck a nerve. “Mhm, who knew a guy in glasses could look so nice?” Jeremy kept his smirk down. 

Michael's eyes narrowed. “Hm.”

“Guess I have a thing for smart looking guys.” Jeremy hoped Jared couldn’t hear him. 

Michael gritted his teeth. “Right. He seems pretty soft, huh?”

Jeremy coughed. He couldn’t be getting Michael into Jared now, could he? “I guess, yeah.” 

Michael hummed. “I'm more into the pale nervous type “

Shit. Was Michael into Evan? Jeremy coughed. “Uh, good pizza.”

“Yeah, right?”

“Uh huh. I think we should make it for ourselves sometime.” Jeremy decided he should hold off on making Michael jealous. Maybe he was into Evan, and this was all for nought. Besides, he shouldn’t be helping Jared win the bet. 

Michael nodded. “That sounds fun!”

Jeremy hummed. “Mhm, maybe your moms’ll trust me with your oven this time.” 

“Not my fault you left an oven mitt in the oven with the food that time.”

“Boo.”

Michael snorted, flicking the piece of napkin back again. “Don't almost burn places down.”

“Don’t flick napkin flecks at a dinner table,” Jeremy chastised. 

Michael kicked him under the table instead.

“Mature,” Jeremy responded. 

“Thanks, I try.”

“Sure you do.” Jeremy resumed his meal. 

Jared coughed a bit, nudging Jeremy with his elbow. “Flirt.” 

Jeremy looked up. “Who, me?” 

Jared gave a sly grin. “Yes, you.”

Jeremy gave an innocent shrug. “Evan jealous yet?”

“Not sure. He's footsieing though, which is something.”

“You got him to footsie?” Jeremy was surprised. 

Jared shushed him. “Don't scare him away by mentioning it!” he teased. “By the way can you and your boy tone down the gooey eyes? It's getting in my pizza.”

Jeremy rolled his eyes. “No, I think he likes Evan. Or you.”

“He better _not_ like Evan.”

“He said he likes pale nervous guys! That’s Evan!” Jeremy sighed. All this whispering was tedious. 

Jared blinked. “That's you!” He had forgotten they were meant to be whispering, exclaiming it loudly.

“Wh–”

Evan jolted. “What’s who?”

Jared smacked his forehead. “Nothing, Ev, Jeremy just can't open his eyes apparently.”

Michael blinked in confusion.

Jeremy scoffed. “Yeah well maybe Jared needs glasses, because he can’t see– Wait.”

Evan stared at him. 

Michael shook his head. “What is happening?” 

“I-I really don’t know,” Evan answered. “Uh, Jared, are you two okay?”

Jared shot Jeremy a look. “Yeah, we’re good.”

Jeremy bit his lip. “Sorry.”

Evan stared at them a little longer. “Okay…”

Michael bumped Jeremy under the table, eyeing him in question. 

Jeremy turned toward Michael, his face red. He shrugged, trying to play it off. 

Jared cleared his throat, taking another bite of pizza. 

Evan kicked Jared and gave him a look that meant they’d talk about it later. 

Jared grimaced. Now he was in trouble, great.

Jeremy took the opportunity, seeing as Evan was looking at Jared, to scoot his chair closer than before, nonchalantly taking a bite of food.

Evan narrowed his eyes. He liked Jeremy less with each inch he got closer to Jared. 

Jared leaned over, voice once again low. “You really are dense, huh?”

Jeremy hummed a confused note. 

“Dumbass, he’s so into you. How are you like this.”

“He’s not,” Jeremy whispered back. “But look how mad Evan is.”

Jared grimaced. “I know, he's gonna kill me, I think.”

“No, he’s gonna kill me. Which is great! He’s jealous!”

Jared scoffed. “He isn't– wait, oh my god, is he jealous?”

“Totally!” 

“So is Mike!”

“Only I can call him that,” Jeremy scoffed. He looked over at him. “I don’t think so anyway.”

Michael was very obviously not pleased with the whispering. 

Jared rolled his eyes. “Stop being dumb.”

“He’s just mad at me for ignoring him.”

“Then Evan's just mad for me ruining dinner.”

“No way!”

“You're so stubborn.”

“Thanks!”

Jared huffed. “Fine. You want me to prove that he's into you? I can do it right now.”

“Fine, prove the impossible.”

Jared cleared his throat, turning to Heidi and asking her if she wouldn't mind going into the kitchen to grab something. The second she was gone, Jared grabbed Jeremy's, chin, tilting his head towards him. He leaned in, kissing Jeremy's cheek next to the corner of his lips. 

Michael was on his feet in a second. “Stop!”

Jeremy was in a silent shock. 

Evan didn’t realize he’d gotten to his feet as well. “Jared, what the hell are you doing?”

Michael stalked around the table, pulling Jeremy to his feet. “Mine!”

Jeremy gasped. “Mike–”

Evan grunted and grabbed Jared across the table. “He’s mine too.”

Jared blinked, face lighting up. 

“We'll be right back.” Michael tugged Jeremy out of the room, shoving him into the bathroom and locking the door behind them.

Jeremy didn’t know what was happening. “Dude, what are you doing?! This isn’t our house!”

Michael glared. “What are _you_ doing?!”

“Eating dinner!”

“Why did you let him kiss you?!” Michael stepped closer to Jeremy, eyes sharp. 

“I didn’t know he was gonna do that!”

“You didn't stop him either!”

“I was in shock!”

“Oh, yeah? Were you in shock when you kept moving closer to him, too!?”

“What’s your deal, Mike?” Jeremy asked, curious to see if Jared was right. 

“What’s my _deal_?! My deal is that the guy I like is getting all cushy with some stranger he's talked to twice and– and–”

Jeremy couldn’t help but grin. “You like me?”

Michael froze. “Uh.”

“Holy shit! Thank god!”

“Huh?”

“This whole time I’ve been trying to get you jealous! Well, Jared has. It’s a bet we made. But it’s really a win-win! You like me back?!”

Michael was dumbfounded. “ _You_ like _me_?!”

“Duh!” Jeremy kept grinning. 

“What the fuck! But- He kissed you! On the mouth! Right there!”

“I didn’t know he was gonna do that!” Jeremy repeated. 

Michael huffed. “Can I kiss you?”

“Please!”

Michael moved forward, pinning Jeremy to the wall as their lips met.

Jeremy nearly forgot they were in an acquaintance's bathroom during dinner. He melted against Michael’s touch, kissing back with relief. 

Michael held Jeremy close, as though letting go would reveal that this had all been some dream or caffeine induced coma. 

Jeremy felt his hand move on its own, up to Michael’s cheek. 

Michael leaned into the touch, pressing harder against Jeremy's lips. 

At some point, Jeremy’s lips parted, his mouth open slightly. He was running out of breath, but he didn’t care. 

Michael hummed, biting Jeremy's bottom lip softly before pulling away. He pressed his forehead to Jeremy's, catching his breath. “Hey.”

Jeremy panted slowly. “H-hey.”

Michael smiled. “I've been waiting to do that for longer than you can know.”

“I’ve been waiting for you to do that at least all year,” Jeremy countered. 

“I've waited longer.”

“Longer?! How– When?!”

“Four years.” Michael smiled crookedly, pulling away so that he could look at Jeremy properly.

“Fou– Fuck, Michael!” Jeremy stared him in the eyes. “I could have had a boyfriend for a year now!”

Michael blushed, smiling stupidly. “Boyfriend?”

“Duh! I had to lose a bet for this!”

Michael laughed, pulling Jeremy into another kiss.

\---------

Evan glanced at the doorway, and when he was sure Heidi wasn’t coming back, he stormed around the table to Jared. “What the hell, what were you thinking?!”

Jared gulped. He was actually kinda of worried. He wasn't sure he'd ever actually seen Evan mad like this before. “Uh. It's not what you think?” He tried.

“Why did you kiss him?!” 

“Uh, global warming?”

“That doesn’t make sense and you know it!”

Jared laughed awkwardly. “Would you believe that I was just trying to prove a point?”

“What point? That I don’t like you flirting with other guys?!” Evan snapped. 

“You don't? Why not?”

“I’ve been trying to ask you out for months!”

“You _what_?!”

“You’re so dense!”

“What the fuck?!”

“It’s been hell watching you flirt with Jeremy, Jared! You really couldn’t tell?! God, I’m hopeless!” Evan threw himself into a chair. 

Jared gaped. “You– I– B-But–” he blinked. “Holy shit!”

“What are you on about now? Your new boyfriend? Fine! I can take it! I’m not a coward! Just leave me alone!”

“Evan, No, please, let me just– It wasn't even a real kiss! I was just– we made a bet! That I could prove Michael liked him!”

“A bet,” Evan echoed, voice empty. 

“A bet! I swear to god, Evan, I– I love _you_ not Jeremy Heere!” He didn't even realize what he had said. “I didn't even kiss him on the lips, it was the cheek, I swear!”

“You _what_?”

“I didn't really kiss him!”

“No, the part before that! Y-You love me?” Evan tilted his head. 

“I–” Jared jolted. “Oh! I said– I do! Love you.”

Evan groaned, burying his face in his hands. “I thought you were into Jeremy!”

“No! Obviously not! I'm into you!”

Evan groaned again. “This is too difficult.”

“Wh- difficult?”

“All this emotional talking, I– I lied, I am a coward.”

Jared shook his head. “You're not. You're the bravest person I know.”

“Hilarious.”

“Evan,” Jared buried his face in his hands as well. “Did I fuck it up?”

Evan sighed. “No, I did. I should have sat by you instead of Michael, this would have been easier.”

“Why didn't you want to sit by me?”

“I thought you wanted to be friends with Jeremy. You went a little further than that, though,” Evan muttered. 

Jared whined. “Is it too late to kiss you?”

“No! Never!” Evan’s eyes shot up, desperate. 

“Oh, thank God.” Jared pulled Evan up, tugging him forward until their bodies were pressed together. 

Evan stared down at Jared in shock, not daring to move a single muscle. He didn’t want to ruin it, or make Jared uncomfortable. 

Jared leaned up, centimeters from Evan's lips. “Is this okay?”

Finally. Maybe Evan hadn’t been as obvious as he thought, but later was better than never. He nodded dumbly. 

Jared carefully pressed their lips together, his eyes falling closed.

Evan hoped his mother wasn’t about to come back. He pressed back, kissing Jared softly. His hand came up to find the shorter boy’s cheek. 

Jared's fingers twisted into the fabric of Evan's shirt.

Evan’s other hand cupped Jared’s other cheek. His skin was softer than Evan had expected. 

Jared pulled away first, only slightly so he could speak. “I'm sorry I fake flirted with Jeremy so much.”

Evan shook his head. “No, I’m sorry. I-I shouldn’t have been afraid of my feelings and just asked you out already.”

Jared smiled crookedly. “We both made mistakes. But hey, here we are, right? Things worked out.”

“I guess so, holy shit. I-I really never thought you’d like me.”

“Me neither! Or I mean, you liking me, not me liking you.”

“Kiss me again?” Evan felt ansty. 

Jared didn't have to be told twice. His lips were back on Evan's in a second. 

Evan kissed back faster that time, his hands still in their position from earlier.

Jared sighed into the kiss, the tension and anxiety from before flying from his mind.

Evan couldn’t believe Jared was kissing him again. It was all really starting to catch up with him. He could definitely live with this. His head tilted so he could only slightly deepen their kiss. 

Jared would've gladly continued, but was forced to pull away in surprise as a camera flashed. “Huh?”

Evan’s head whipped around. “ _Mom_?!” he screeched. 

Heidi grinned at him from the doorway, giving him a thumbs up. “Good job, honey!”

“You took a _picture_?!” Evan was bright red. “C-Can we have a little privacy?”

“Oh! Right, of course! I'm just so proud of you!” Heidi beamed, taking one last look before ducking back into the kitchen. 

Jared cleared his throat awkwardly. “Well.”

“Oh my god,” Evan groaned, his head falling to Jared’s shoulder. 

Jared laughed. “At least we don't have to tell her now.”

“She has a picture, Jared. You know her. She’s gonna have it framed and hanging in our living room by tomorrow.”

“Cute.”

“Jared!”

“What?! It is!”

“Yeah, but it’s also embarrassing!”

Jared shrugged, pressing a kiss to Evan's cheek. “I feel like dinner is going to be a lot more fun, now.” 

Evan snorted. “If Michael and Jeremy ever come back.”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [I'd Love To Break It To You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16376774) by [psychoticfire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychoticfire/pseuds/psychoticfire)




End file.
